


Leap of Faith

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Leap of Faith, Mentioned Adrien Agreste, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, POV Chloe, Redeemed Chloe Bourgeois, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, bungee jumping, chlonath, fluff month, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Nathaniel asks Chloe to trust him by taking a leap of faith. This is not what she initially envisioned, but she can't say she regrets doing it.





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of Fluff Month. Prompt is Leap of faith. This is super short, but it's no less fun. Hope you enjoy.

 

"I can't do this," Chloe whispered, her arms tightening around Nathaniel.

A chuckle escaped him as he tightened his grip on the petite blonde next to him.

"You've done far crazier than this as Queen Bee, you know?"

Scoffing, she dared a peek over the edge, her eyes widening at the distance to the ground. She took a moment before bringing her gaze back to his, hoping he wouldn't see any greenish tint to her skin. She truly thought she might be sick at any moment. "That's different, Red. I have magic then. This is crazy. What if something goes wrong?"

"I'm right here. Do you think I'd do anything that put us in danger intentionally?" He pulled her closer so their foreheads rested against each other, his eyes looking into hers. "It's called a Leap of Faith. Will you take that leap with me?"

Despite herself, she giggled. "You've been spending too much time with Adrien. That was so cheesy."

"Maybe, but it's relaxing you, isn't it?" Pressing a kiss to her nose, he continued by saying, "We can tell them we changed our minds. We don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable."

She dared another peek over the edge, the distance still the same but her fear not quite as high as before. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. "No, I want to do this with you. I trust you, Nath. I hope you know that."

"I know. Thank you." He pulled her closer still, leaving a mere inch between them. With a nod, he tilted until they plunged over the side, falling. Falling still until the cord at their feet pulled taut and yanked them back upward. 

Shouting echoed in the canon around them. At first, the shout came out fearful and feminine. Soon though, it changed into something like triumph though remaining quite feminine.

It took Chloe longer than she cared to admit the shouting belonged to her.

She refused to meet Nathaniel's eyes for several moments, feeling sure her cheeks had reddened in her embarrassment.

"So, how was that for a leap of faith, Mlle Bourgeois?"

"You know what, Red? I wouldn't mind going again." She offered him her sauciest wink as she added, "As long as I have you anyway as my partner."

"Really?" His eyes had widened into saucers at her pronouncement. 

"Really."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
